


Момидзи

by Twinkling_Alice



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto





	Момидзи

_А ты знаешь, что только раз в жизни выпадает влюбленным день, когда у них всё получается...  
Евгений Шварц. "Обыкновенное чудо"_

Я знал, что так будет.

_— Суо Микото!_

С самого начала знал.

_"Я никому не позволю мной командовать"_

Это было его девизом, его вызовом любому, кто попытается его переубедить или заставить сделать по-своему. Эти слова...

Эти слова с самого начала обрекли меня на провал. 

В Японии есть один сезон — голубое небо застилает пожар из осенней листвы, под ногами шелестят красные ковровые дорожки и даже мирные воды ручейков в парках вспыхивают ярким пламенем, отражая предсмертное буйство нависших над ними куполом крон. Да, эти клены всегда напоминали мне о смерти, о том, что всему наступает конец. И наша встреча в ту осень, наверное, была не случайной.

Не случайным было и то, что оба мы были одни, скрашивая время праздной прогулкой. Если так подумать, я был всего лишь клочком синего неба, затерявшимся среди красного океана, а он так гармонично вписывался во всё это великолепие, что даже не хотелось портить момент колкими словами. Никакими словами, потому что больше сказать ему мне было нечего. Он сам остановился рядом, отпустив лишь привычное хмыканье, и устремил взгляд на полыхающие ветви. Я слушал, как журчит вода ручья у наших ног, как шуршат о камни, задевая их по пути, плывущие покорно по течению пятипалые листья. Он так и не закурил, только смотрел вперед, будто и не замечая более моего присутствия. Этот день был чем-то исключительным, застыв вне времени сном посреди реальности. 

Клены всегда ассоциировались у меня с уходом. Они будто прощались, напоследок расцветая самыми невообразимыми оттенками, оставляя в груди щемящее предчувствие пустоты, но согревая теплом искренних извинений. Трогательно? Нет, на самом деле, думаю, ужасно. 

В его волосах запутался красный лист, почти сливаясь с ними по цвету и вызывая невольную улыбку. Я протянул руку, под его косым вопросительным взглядом стряхивая лист себе на ладонь, и провел по тонким еще мягким жилкам кончиками пальцев. Наверное, странно запоминать такие незначительные моменты, но я был заворожен: этим листом, исключительным в своей незамысловатой красоте, этим окутавшим меня спокойным пламенем осени, и даже прохладным чистым воздухом. Суо всё это время смотрел на меня. 

Он тоже уходил — даже оставаясь на месте. Но в тот момент он был близко, отрешенный, слившийся с природным молчанием, действительно остановившись, чтобы отдохнуть от своего пути. Мы пересеклись взглядами, и я подумал о прощании, выпустив плененный лист в свободный полет до холодной земли. Его дыхание было теплым, как уставшее после лета солнце. 

Не помню, о чем я думал в этой тишине. Помню лишь стеснившее грудь чувство бессилия перед грядущим и жесткость его плеча под щекой. На листья нет смысла злиться за то, что они опадают, оставляя это падение в памяти навсегда. Он был своего рода стихией, неподвластной чужому воздействию, а я водным зеркалом, запечатлевающим его недолгий полет. Но я не желал мириться с этим.

Хоть и знал с самого начала, что всё будет именно так.

Кровь на снегу, кровь на моих руках, его кровь, стекающая по клинку моего меча. И он, упавший в мои объятия. 

_— Мунаката..._

Осенние клены всегда напоминают мне о нем.


End file.
